Gin's advice
by Catyz101
Summary: I had a random thought and wrote it down. I might continue if people tell me too. This is my first story, please enjoy. Title says it all.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Rosario + Vampire. Anyways I got this idea randomly and decided to write it out. This is my first fanfiction. All comments are welcome. I've read the manga and watched the anime, so it might be a little mixed. Please enjoy and if you don't sorry I'll try harder. Again I don't own Rosario + Vampire.

**Gin's Help**

It was after school and Tsukune was alone with Gin at the newspaper classroom. Moka and Yukari were helping Ruby with the school cleaning and Mizore and Kurumu were both in detention. The chocolate brown eyed and haired boy had been thinking a lot about his 'situation' with the girls. He only had eyes for Moka, but he didn't want to hurt the girl's feelings. He damned his own heart.

That wasn't the only problem, what about inner Moka's feelings? _As if, a noble vampire like me, could ever fall for a human like you. _That's what she had told him. He was perhaps simply a meal to her. He didn't fully understand that situation. Let's say that outer Moka loved him, wouldn't that mean inner Moka loved him too?

"Gin-sempi, can I ask you for advice?" Tsukune said hopelessly to the black hair, brown eyed teen.

"Yeah, as your sempi it is my duty to help you. If you need magazines with naked girls, to let lose your hormones, I'll get them for you. If you need pictures of girl's panties, I got it. If you want to add a new girl to your harem, I'll find suitable candidates that I don't want. If you need flirting tips I can show you. If you realize your gay…well I can't help you with that one."

"Thanks, but no. What do you mean realize I'm gay?"

"Well, you have hot girls literally throwing themselves at you, yet you do nothing back. A normal guy would be like: Yeeeaaahhh baby!" Gin said throwing his arms in the air.

"Hey, that…Never mind, off topic. How do I let the girls down easily that I only want Moka?" Tsukune said sadly.

"Which Moka? Cute pink haired teenage damsel or sexy silver haired adult ice queen?" Gin said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Sempi, you're not helping!" Tsukune whined.

"Sorry, sorry I couldn't resist. Any ways tell me how you feel." Gin said seriously sitting down on a chair in front of Tsukune.

"I care about the girls and all, but I don't feel the same way they do. I want to be their friend and be there when they need me, but as a friend."

"Wouldn't you agree that in order for love to be true, both parties would have to feel the same?" Gin said.

"What do you mean?" Tsukune said a little confused.

"You don't love them as lovers, but as, let's say siblings, so they feel the same way."

"Huh?"

"Little slow aren't we, Aono? I'm saying those girls don't really love you, because you don't love them. Think about it. They don't love you they love what you did."

"What I did?"

"You saved Kurumu from a S-class monster. You looked like a knight, so she fell in love with that image. Fallowing me so far?"

"I think so."

"Mizore fell for you because she believes you can understand her in a way no one else can. Yet, when the teacher harassed her you thought the worst in her."

"Hey, I didn't know! You fell for it, too!" Tsukune interrupted standing up.

"Yeah, yeah I know. Calm, calm sit down. Geez!" Gin said making Tsukune sit again.

"Sorry, Gin, please continue." He said sitting down.

"It's all good. So you see you tried to comprehend her like no one had, making her fall in love with your actions. Yukari fell in love with you and Moka because you accepted her as a person and witch, again falling in love with your actions not you." Gin finished explaining.

"I think I understand now. To make it easier for them I have to explain to them that they don't really love me, but my actions."

"Just one problem." Gin said.

"What?"

"Are you sure you haven't fallen in love Moka's actions and not her? She's saved your ass plenty of times before."

"I'm sure, because I liked her before she saved me. I ran from this school as fast as I could, but when I heard that Moka was in trouble I rushed back. She didn't save my ass till later." Tsukune said smiling.

"Good. Now since I helped you I need a little favor from you." Gin smiled evilly.

"What happened to it becoming your duty?" Tsukune said a little worried about his health and the privacy of the girls at school.

"Let me get some magazines and other stuff under your name."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll get the stuff at your dorm, but you give it to me, okay?" Gin said smiling. He had been banned from buying them, because he wouldn't pay for them.

"Okay. Thanks, Gin." Tsukune said leaving happily.

"Ms. December it's going to be nice to see you again." Gin mused happily.

What did you think? Good, bad, alright? Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Rosario + Vampire. All comments are welcome. I've read the manga and watched the anime, so it might be a little mixed. Please enjoy and if you don't sorry I'll try harder. Again I don't own Rosario + Vampire. Hope this is to your expectations wolf in the moon light, Lone Sky, and Dragonlover71491!

If you had asked Tsukune what he'd be doing later on the day, he wouldn't have answered being stuck in a box with Gin.

_Forty Minutes Earlier_

"Sempi! It worked your advice it worked!" Tsukune exclaimed when he caught up to Gin in the front gate.

"Of course it did! What advice?" Gin asked.

"The advice of telling the girls they don't love me." Tsukune said playfully hitting Gin.

"Oh, that advise. Yeah I'm a genius when it comes to the ladies." Gin smirked.

"Really because that's not what people say…"

"Hey!" Gin interrupted.

"Sorry."

"Tell me the girls' reactions. Did they have a pillow fight with only underwear after?" Gin said grinning having many, many dirty thoughts.

"Sempi, you're being a pervert again." Tsukune sighed.

"Sorry, it's a sixth sense. Anyways get on with it."

"Mizore thought about for a minute and then smiled and said your right sorry Tsukune. We're still good friends and she'll still hang with us as long as I help her find a decent guy."

"What about an amazing, charming, hot, animal in bed, if you get what I'm saying, werewolf?"

"Gin-sempi!" Tsukune whined.

"Sorry, sorry, continue."

"Yukari said she got what I was saying, but she still wanted that threesome. Kurumu was a little more difficult to convince, but I told her something Yukari told me. Succubus don't choose their destined ones, they find them." Tsukune said.

"Kurumu must need someone to hold her and I can hold her real tight real close. Get it?"

"Sempi! Stop it!"

"Relax, relax. Sorry, I'm happy for you. I'm pretty sure so is almost every male at this school."

"Why the males at this school?"

"Well, Kurumu having the body of temptation, Mizore having that kind of awkward sensation, and Yukari…well pedophile guys here are into her."

"Alright," Tsukune said making an odd face, "Anyways remember your speech you said yesterday."

"Of course…not. Tsukune I'm a guy of poetry I just can't remember all the awesome things I said."

"Fine then forget the speech."

"What? Forget the amazingness of my words that inspired you?..."

"Gin…"

"Words that could inspire other teenage morons, who want to blow off hot, gorgeous girls."

"I need you to…"

"Poetry to the world…"

"How to seduce Moka-san."

"Huh?" Gin said only hearing the words Moka and seduce.

"I need you to teach me how to seduce Moka-san." Tsukune repeated with a big blush on his face.

"I thought you wanted a relationship not a one night stand?" Gin said confused.

"Of course I want a relationship with her! I meant to seduce romantically so that when I ask her to be my girlfriend she won't say no." Tsukune said defensively. With a bigger blush on his face, remembering a dream he had of inner Moka.

"Which one are we seducing? Hot, cute, warm, sweet, pink haired prom queen or Sexy, drop-dead gorgeous, cold, tempting Ice queen?" Gin said making hand gestures the whole time.

"Both." Tsukune said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

Gin laughed, "Atta boy."

"Can you show me now; I'm going to meet Moka in twenty minutes?" Tsukune asked.

"Twenty minutes that's almost no time, but no matter a genius like me can do it." Gin said rubbing his hands.

"Really?" Tsukune said hopefully.

"Yeah, of course. Let's sit by the trees over there." Gin said gesturing toward the trees.

"Okay." Tsukune said happily.

"First, greet her saying Moka, if you could be any part of the body what would it be and then listen to her answer."

"Ask her what part of the body she'd be?" Tsukune said confused thinking that this could be a bad idea.

"Yeah and then you say I'd be your tears. To be born from your heart, caress your cheek, and die on your lips. By this time you're really close to her face."

"I'd be your tears, born from your heart, caress your cheek, and die on your lips. We'll be close by then," Tsukune repeated, "Do I kiss her then?"

"Yes and no." Gin answered nodding.

"Yes and no?" Tsukune repeated.

"Kiss her hand. It's a tease she'll love it."

"Kiss her hand? Okay." Tsukune said letting it all in.

"Second, stare into her eyes getting closer and closer. Then all the sudden back up and say, sorry Moka-san your beauty and your being has captivated me so that I can hardly contain this love I feel for you, forgive me," Gin said smiling, "This is setting the mood and confessing your love."

"Sempi this is genius." Tsukune briefly wondered why Gin didn't have girls all over him.

"Of course, this is cupid long lost werewolf sibling. Anyways, third, tell Moka why you love her. That one's all yours and make sure you explain why you love inner Moka. Four take off her Rosario and kiss inner Moka on the lips."

"Alright, Gin, thanks." Tsukune said getting up smiling.

"Hey, wait!" Gin said.

"Yeah?" Tsukune said.

"Let me get twenty bucks." Gin said. Tsukune gave him the money and went his way.

_Ten minutes Later_

"Gin!" Tsukune said breathless.

"Hey, Tsukune! I was just looking at Ms. December." Gin said happily showing him the picture.

"Gin, I…I…What the hell?" Tsukune said snatching the picture forgetting why he came.

"Niiiccce, right?" Gin said smirking.

"This is a poorly drawn picture of Kurumu-chan!" Tsukune said shoving the picture in Gin's face.

"Is not!" Gin protested.

"It's a stick figure with big boobs!" Tsukune yelled.

"Then how'd you know it was Kurumu, if it's so bad?" Gin retorted.

"Because it says Kurumu in big orange letters that look like crayon!" Tsukune said roiling his eyes.

"Why'd you come here for? To insult my things?" Gin said half pouting.

"Why did I come here?" Tsukune said thinking back.

"**TSUKUNE AONO, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?**" Inner Moka roared.

"That's right, that's why." Tsukune said in a high pitch whisper.

"What did you do?" Gin said horrified.

"What I'd do? I listened to your advice and now inner Moka wants to kill me." Tsukune whispered angrily.

"Oh, shit! Your are screwed!" Gin half laughed.

Tsukune glared at him, "No we're screwed, because I'll tell Moka-san it was you idea and you'll be beat inside out, too!"

"Okay, okay, let's hide. Oh and one more thing." Gin said.

"What?" Tsukune asked while they ran.

"Don't add san to the name of our murder." Gin hissed.

They continued to run and where almost caught by inner Moka, until they hid in a box, in the gym.

_Present Time_

"I hate you!" Gin mumbled.

"I'm sorry, I said I was going to tell inner Moka." Tsukune sincerely said.

"That's not why I'm mad."

"Why are you mad?"

"You insulted a perfect picture of Kurumu!" Gin yelled and blew their cover.

Inner Moka took them out of the box and kicked them out through the rough.

"Know your place!" She said. She had enjoyed that moment with Tsukune, but as a proud vampire, no way in hell was she admitting that.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Rosario + Vampire Or the idea of the hangover. All comments are welcome. I've read the manga and watched the anime, so it might be a little mixed. Please enjoy and if you don't sorry I'll try harder. Again I don't own Rosario + Vampire. Hope this is to your expectations wolf in the moon light.

It had been a week since inner Moka sent Tsukune and Gin flying to the sky (team rocket style). Inner Moka had turned her training from hell to something not even the devil would do. He got a break today, much thanks to Kurumu and Mizore. He had three broken fingers, sprained leg, and lots of bruises. Kokoa told him to suck it up, he was luck to be training with her onee-sama. Tsukune didn't understand how Gin's four step plan didn't work, it was genius.

Gin, on the other hand, knew it had worked, even if inner Moka didn't admit it. In fact he had come up with many plans after watching many soap operas in Spanish. Even though he didn't understand a word they said, he got the idea. He called his plan the three week plan to fully seduce Moka. It was full proof, probably.

"Alright good job everyone. This newspaper is the best." Gin said happily.

"Yeah it was great with Yukari-chan's writing and Moka-san's pictures." Tsukune mused.

"Of course my sister's things are the best. She is a proud noble vampire." Kokoa rolled her eyes.

"Thank you, Tsukune." Moka blushed. Moka still hadn't forgotten everything Tsukune said and did. She had wanted to kiss him so badly.

"**Omote, don't you dare!**" Inner Moka yelled in the Rosario.

"Thank you, Tsukune-san." Yukari said.

"Did you guys like my dating section?" Kurumu said.

"Yeah, it was good, but what about my cold cooking section?" Mizore said.

"Alright enough chitter, chatter. Go to the dorms and get some rest. Tomorrow you guys will have to get up early to pass out the newspapers. Except you Tsukune, I need to talk to you." Gin said.

Everyone said there goodnights and goodbyes. As soon as the girls left, Gin checked outside as if a look out. He closed the door and locked it.

"Umm, Gin, what are you doing?" Tsukune said a little worried and curious.

Gin laughed, "I've got good news." He started smacking Tsukune playfully.

"What?" Tsukune said smiling at him now.

"I've got a three week plan." Gin was now doing a weird dance that creped Tsukune out.

"A three week plan for what?" Tsukune's smile had gone from a frown to a look of disgust and confusion.

Gin stopped dancing and rolled his eyes, "To seduce Moka, idiot."

"Oh what is it?" Tsukune raised an eyebrow.

"Day one, romantic poems. Day two, romantic poems and flowers. Day three, romantic poem, flowers, and chocolates. Day four, romantic poems, flowers, chocolates, and balloons. Day five, a song. Day six, nothing just to keep her in awe. Day seven, a romantic all out day. I'll get into details later about that. That's it." Gin said excitedly.

"I see two problems with that, and why is it called the three week plan if it's only one week?"

"What are the problems? It's called the three week plan, because it sounds more romantic and cooler."

"Alright then Problem one, I am I going to afford this. Problem two, won't it be awkward for me to see Moka." Tsukune said. It was a good plan, but it had flaws.

"Umm fixed and fixed. I already paid for everything, consider it a wedding present. Also you won't have to see Moka, because we are going to be traveling for the newspaper, just you and I."

"Then how are we going to get the stuff to Moka if we're gone?" Tsukune pointed out.

"You are a party pooper, but that's already fixed. Ruby-sama has agreed to place it in front of Moka's door."

"How are we going to be excused from school?" Tsukune said.

"Sucking the life out me," Gin said sucking in, "I already told you we're on official Newspaper Club business."

"How'd you convince Nekonome-sama to let us go?"

"She's coming with us. I told her about the exotic fish." Gin shrugged.

"That's it?"

"That lady's is a one minded person." Gin said shoving his hands in his pockets.

"She sure is." Tsukune said with a worried face.

"We're going to France, Italy, Rome, and Mexico. We're going to grab some romantic crap and start the three week plan. Got it?" Gin said holding Tsukune's shoulders.

"I'm not so sure about this." Tsukune said looking away.

"It's all good, this is Ginei Morioka you're talking to."

"That's what worries me." Tsukune sighed.

"Now all we have to do is look for poems on the internet." Gin smiled.

"On the internet?" Tsukune semi complained.

"You gonna write them?"

"Internet here I come." Tsukune exclaimed. Gin laughed.

_**France**_

"Tsukune what do you know about France?" Gin said.

"It has the Eiffel tower?" Tsukune said.

"It also happens to be the city of romance. Too bad we only have until tonight to enjoy it." Gin sighed.

"Only tonight?" Tsukune said confused.

"Yes. We're only suppose to be gone a week and between the air plane rides, train rides, and the four different places, we only have a night each one." Gin sighed holding up a map with four big circles.

"What exactly are we going to do in France?" Tsukune said looking at the map.

"Well we need to teach you a little French, fashion clothing for your picnic date, and the strip club for my special needs." Gin said smiling at Tsukune.

"Gin-sempi."

"Relax know what you're thinking. We got a shit load of money from the school." Gin said.

"That's not what I was thinking." mumbled Tsukune. His mind was on the strip club comment.

"Now let's get a move on." Gin said leading the way.

On their way to the clothes store they met up with a strange French man. He kept saying something to them, but neither speaking French had an idea what he was saying.

"It's like he's speaking a different language." Gin said with his mouth hanging.

"Yeah it's called French." Tsukune said in a matter fact voice.

"Don't get smart with your sempi!" Gin said turning to Tsukune almost completely ignoring the French man.

"Drink?" the French man said in a thick accent.

"You want a drink?" Tsukune said making hand gestures.

"No, you…umm…drink…ah…ah." The French man said trying to figure out what the last word was. Then he put a figure up and pulled out a one gallon bottle that read, _Apple Juice_.

"Do we drink apple juice? Yeah." Gin said nodding his head like an idiot.

"Ahh, yes, yes." The French man said handing it to them.

"Here you go I think this is a ten." Gin said handing the man money.

"Gin, don't you think there is something wrong with this picture?" Tsukune said.

"Stop worrying about it." Gin said. The French man then went to a couple of tourist.

"Everyone else is saying no. I really don't want to drink apple juice from a stranger." Tsukune said staring at the other tourist. When he looked back to Gin, he was chugging down the juice.

"This is amazing apple juice. Have some." Gin said pushing the bottle to him.

"No." said Tsukune shoving it pack at him.

"Have some." Gin pushed it back.

"No."' Tsukune said pushing Gin.

"I said have some." Gin said pushing Tsukune.

Both glared at each other. They started slapping each other, moving their faces away. A crowd started to gather around.

"Drink some!" Gin yelled pushing the bottle to Tsukune.

"Fine! Fine!" Tsukune said snatching the bottle. He drank some and them some became him finishing it.

Gin smiled and nodded, "Best god damn apple juice, right?"

"Yeah," Tsukune said looking at the bottle, "Let's go get some more."

"Atta boy." Gin said patting his shoulder.

Tsukune smiled and they both walked to find that French man. When they found him they bought all the bottles and finished them. Little did they know that the reason the other tourist bought them, because it was filled with a delusion drugs. The French man had told them, but since they didn't understand him, they just nodded.

**Gin**

Gin woke up suddenly. His head felt horrible. He looked around to see where he was. The walls were all dark red, he was laying on a bed with red sheets, and all around him were candles. The room didn't have any windows. Gin had no idea where he was or how he had gotten here.

All he knew right now was, one, there were two girls lying with him in bed. Two, Tsukune was nowhere in sight. Last but not least, he was naked and his clothes had somehow ended sticking on the wall.

"What the hell?" was all that managed to escape from Gin's lips.

He slowly got out of bed and went to unstuck his clothes from the wall. He looked at the girls who were in bed with him while he changed. He couldn't help but crack a big grim. _A blonde and a red head, nice Gin, nice_. This was the life. He opened the door to find he was in a bar.

"Hey, Gin." The bartender said. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a black shirt.

"Hey, ummm, you." Gin said confused.

"Here have this it'll help your headache." The bartender said handing him a cup.

"Thanks, ummm, you." He said taking the cup.

"You'd thing after six days you'd remember my name." The bartender joked.

Gin spit out some of the drink, "Six Days?"

"Yeah, I met you six days ago." The bartender said a little shocked and confused.

"Holy shit! Six days!" Gin said putting his hand to his head.

"You alright, Gin?" the bartender said looking concerned.

"No I'm not okay! I can't remember anything and I have no idea where Tsukune is. Hell, I don't even know where I am!" Gin said rubbing his face and pacing.

"Relax, Gin, Relax."

"No your relax!" Gin yelled pointing a figure to him.

The bartender put his hands up, "Man, relax. Tsk went out last night with biker chicks."

"What?" Gin yelled walking to the bartender wide eyed.

"Yeah, yeah." He said backing up.

"Tell me everything you know right now!" Gin hissed.

"Alright, alright. You and Tsukune came in the bar six days ago, talking about how you had had the best apple juice in the world. Then you yelled smurf, when you saw a lady walk in with a little boy. Tsukune saw a woman with white hair and yelled Moka-san and started confessing his love to her."

"Oh, Tsukune." Gin said half ashamed half amused.

"I let you guys stay here, because you guys amused the costumers and Tsukune has a hell of a voice for singing. You guys talked to women, amused them, and you took them to that back room," he said pointing to the room Gin had come from, "You guys seemed drugged the whole time till now. I figure it was because of that 'apple juice' you got."

Gin was trying to take it all in. Trying to remember, but it was all blank.

"Anyways you guys stayed here, until last night. You and Tsukune argued about a Ms. December picture," The bartender said shrugging, "and he left with biker chicks."

"Do you know where they went?" Gin said hopeful.

He was worried, he had dragged Tsukune here. He felt guilty, but, hey, maybe he scored with a biker chick. Also, six days? They had missed all their plains. How were they going to get back to school? He couldn't worry about that now, first he had to find Tsukune.

"Umm, I don't know, but you should try the Eiffel tower."

"Why would I try there?" Gin said looking at him like he was stupid.

"That's where you and Tsukune said you'd meet if either one of you got lost." The bartender said.

"I was drugged! I don't remember anything! Why would he remember that?"

"No need to be so harsh I was just answering your question." The bartender said hurt.

"I'm leaving to find him." Gin had enough. He was already angry; he didn't need an emotional bartender.

Gin went to all the places they were suppose to go to see if he was there. At the clothes store, they told him that they had come, but it was over three days ago. At the French tutor place, the tutor told him that they had come fife days ago and he told them to go; one, because Tsukune had mastered his sentence and, two, he was tired of their druggy asses. He walked close to the strip, but the bench near it. Why would Tsukune be there? Thanks goodness all those other people spoke the same language he did.

Gin sat on the bench sighing. This was just great! Hadn't Ms. Nekonome realized they weren't there? Gin stood up, he'd go to the Eiffel tower like the bartender said. As he was walking toward the tower he saw a guy who looked a lot like Tsukune. Except he was blond and was walking toward the stip.

Gin took one last look at him from the back. He had a tattoo on the back of this neck with a name. It started with a M, Gin couldn't read the rest because the guy covered it while rubbing the back of his neck. _That obviously can't be Tsukune_. _Tattoo, blond, wearing French clothes, walking to a strip, and is shoe less for some reason. How could you thing that was him, Gin_? Gin hit the top of his head.

Gin waited at the Eiffel tower for two hours. Since it was his only lead, he stayed there. Right when he was going he say the Tsukune look alike. He seemed somewhat angry.

"I should have let you get raped!" And the voice did it. It was Tsukune!

**Tsukune**

When Tsukune awoke, he was dressed in a stereotypical French guy outfit in boat. The back of his neck and his head hurt like hell. He couldn't remember anything. The last thing he remembers is pigging out on the juice. He was in the middle of the water and he could see shore.

All Tsukune knew right now was, one, he had no idea where Gin was. Two, he had a girls number on his right hand. Last, but not least, he had no shoes. And why'd he have the sudden urge to go to the Effie tower? Tsukune shook that last thought out of his head.

He had to find Gin, but where could he be? He rowed to shore. He got off the boat. He really had no idea, what to do with the boat so he just left it there. _If I were Gin, were would I be?_ Tsukune remembered the places they were suppose to go. _The strip!_

Tsukune smiled happily as he walked to the strip. He tried to remember the location. He surprisingly had money and bought a map. He was on the opposite side of town! He groaned and walked the other direction.

On his way there, there was a mirror shop. He took one look at his reflection and almost yelled. He had blond hair! Blond hair! What the hell?

He angrily mumbled, "Stupid Gin! This is all your fault. You better be at the strip."

He semi laughed as he realized what he had said. When he got there he stopped in front of the strip and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. _I hope he's there_. He felt someone watching him, but when he turned around no one was. He walked into the strip and the smell hit him hard.

It was the smell of cigar and alcohol. He looked for a waiter or someone to help him. When he finally found someone he taped them on the shoulder.

"Umm, sir, I'm not really sure if you understand me, but I'm looking for a friend who could possibly could be here." Tsukune didn't look the man in the eye, he stared down at his feet. That were really dirty.

"I understand you. What's your friends name?" He spoke in a heavy accent.

"Really? Oh, his name is Gin." Tsukune said smiling looking up hopefully.

"Gin? Gin? A man came in here thirty minutes ago with that name. He's at table ten over there." The man pointed.

"Thanks." Tsukune said making his way to the table to find it wasn't him, but two strangers.

One was a guy who was blond, blue eyed, and was wearing a black shirt (sound familiar?). Another was a girl, she had black hair, green eyes, and had a black tank top.

"Tsukune!" The guy said hugging him taking a cigar out of his mouth, "Gin's been looking for you."

"Gin? Is he here?" Tsukune said looking around.

"Nope. Who knows where he is." The guy said.

"Tsukune, sit down." The girl slyly said.

"Umm, I can't I have to find Gin." He said walking away, but the guy pulled his shoulder.

"Have a drink, you must be thirsty." The guy said and he was right.

"Yeah, but I have to find Gin." Tsukune said annoyed.

"You can't do that while your starving and thirsty." The girl said.

Eventually they convinced him and he sat down to eat and drink, water. When the guy asked for the best apple juice, Tsukune couldn't have yelled louder. The waiter looked confused and brought him water and a burger.

"Good food, especially it being a strip, huh?" the girl said.

"Yeah." Tsukune said stuffing his face.

They had told him it had been six days since his arrival and he reacted like Gin, spiting water all over the guy. As Tsukune he found how his hair turned blond and why he was wearing this clothes: Gin.

"Yeah, I thought you'd hate him after he dyed your hair while you slept." The guy said.

"You proved us wrong when you saved him from being raped." The girl said.

He spit out some water trying to hold back a laugh, "What?"

"Some big biker guys were going to rape him while he was trashed or at least more trashed then he already was." The guy said. Tsukune busted into laughter.

"The clothes was for some picnic." The girl said and Tsukune nodded.

"You didn't even fight him when he made you get the tattoo on the back of your neck, but you guys fought when it came to Ms. December." The guy and the girl laughed, but Tsukune stopped chewing.

"What tattoo?" Tsukune asked. The girll handed him a mirror so he could read and see the tattoo that said **Moka **in big black cursive letters.

"Damn it, Gin!" Tsukune yelled. He truly looked scary at the moment.

"He might be at the Eiffel tower." The guy peeped.

"Thanks." Tsukune said marching off angrily.

He stomped all the way there, until he saw Gin.

**Normal**

"I should have let you get raped!" a angry Tsukune yelled.

"Tsukune! Buddy!" Gin said running to him and then stopped when he was close to him, "What do you mean I should have let you get raped."

"That doesn't matter look at what you did! I have blond hair," He said pulling his own hair, "And a tattoo that says Moka!" he said pointing to his neck.

"Other side." Gin told him and Tsukune switched hands and side.

"You ass!"

"Chill." Gin said raising his hands defensively.

"No, I won't chill!" Tsukune yelled slapping Gin's hands down.

"Sorry, okay! Sorry!" Gin said.

Tsukune sighed, "Yeah, it's okay, but how are we going to get home?"

"Really you're forgiving me. I wouldn't have felt better till I punched you." Suddenly whap! Tsukune's fist made contact to Gin's nose.

"You're right it did make me feel better." Tsukune sighed in relief.

"Owww." Gin moaned. He might be a werewolf, but Tsukune was also a ghoul.

"_**There you boys are."**_ The bus driver said.

"Good thing we found you." Ms. Nekonome said.

"_**Let's go,"**_the bus driver said, _**"You're lucky I was here, because if I wasn't Ms. Nekonome would have forgotten about you."**_

Once they made it back to school it was dark. Tsukune took a long shower and Gin found something so that Tsukune could cover his tattoo. Once out of the shower Gin handed him a large Band-Aid and scarf.

"It's always winter here, so it won't look suspicious and the band-aid will help when you have to take off the scarf." Gin said before entering the shower.

The boys met up in Gin's room to watch a movie. In the middle of the movie, Gin jumps up.

"What happened?" Tsukune asked.

"My camera!" Gin said.

"What about it?"

"Maybe we could see what happened."

Both boys eagerly went to the camera. Only to find all the pictures were dark.

"Damn!" Gin exclaimed.

"Maybe we're not suppose to know what happened." Tsukune sighed.

"I guess," Gin said sadly, "Anyways go to bed. Tomorrow is your big day with Moka."

"Right. Night." Tsukune said before leaving.

The next day, Gin and Tsukune were running for lives from Kokoa.

"HOW DARE YOU GET MY ONEE-SAMA'S NAME TATTOOED TO YOUR NECK!"

Hope you guys enjoyed it. If any of you guys want me to write another goofy story about Tsukune and Gin, do tell and I'll try my best. Alright bye for now.


	4. Chapter 4

Tsukune paced the floor. _To call or not to call, that is the question_. He had saved the number he had on his hand. He should call this girl. Only to see what happened at France, of course. He looked at the phone.

"What could go wrong?" Tsukune convinced himself.

_**Next Morning**_

"Gin-sempi! Gin Sempi!" Tsukune said running to Gin.

"You know this you yelling my name is becoming a casual thing and I don't know if I like." Gin said.

"What do you mean?" Tsukune said.

"I feel like you're over using my name." Gin said.

"Well, what do you want me to do? Call you by a different name?" Tsukune said, lifting his hands in the air.

"Yeah." Gin said nodding.

"What do you want me to call you? Zorro?" Tsukune said in disbelieve.

"Sam." Gin said, his hand underneath his chin.

"Sam?" Tsukune said narrowing his eyes.

"Super amazing man." Gin said in a duh voice.

"Whatever, Sam." Tsukune said rolling his eyes.

"Now go back and redo it!" He said pointing to where Tsukune came from.

"Fine. Fine!" Tsukune said and came back saying, "Sam-semi! Sam-sempi!" In a less excited tone.

"Yes, Tsukune," Gin pause, "Hmm, not as exciting. If I change my name you have to change it too."

"What's my new name, SAM?" Tsukune said annoyed, almost wanting to walk away.

"Nabe." Gin answered.

"Nabe?"

"No as awesome but good enough."

"You get a name like Sam, which sounds normal, and I get Nabe." Tsukune said in disbelief.

"Yeah." Gin nodded

"Unbelievable!" Tsukune said.

"So what did you want to talk about, Nabe?"

"About what happened in France, Sam." Tsukune said annoyed.

"We've already been over this, Nabe. I said I was sorry, your hair isn't blonde anymore, and the tattoo you had was temporary." Gin said.

"No, Sam, I mean that I called the number that was on my hand." Tsukune said.

"What?" Gin said in disbelief.

"Yeah, I was curious about what happened to use and that number was are only lead, so I called it." Tsukune said.

"What happened?" Gin said.

"Well…"

_**Last Night**_

Tsukune punched the last number in and paused. What if this person didn't even talk English? What if this person didn't even remember him? Well, only one way to find out. Tsukune pressed the call button.

Ring. Ring. Ring. (A/N:I used bing translator so sorry if any miss haps happen. I'll put what it says it means in parentheses) "Bonjour, qui s'agit-il ?" (Hello, Who is this) A male familiar voice said.

"Bonjour, c'est Tsukune. Certes, j'espère que vous me Rappelez. " ( Hello, this is Tsukune. I hope you remember me.) Tsukune was confused. He didn't remember learning French.

"Bien évidemment, comment pourrais j'oublier vous mon bon ami ? " (Well, of course how could I forget you my old friend ?) the man said.

"Vous ne parlez pas anglais par toute chance ?" (You don't by any chance speak english ? )

"Well, of course, but I'm not that good at it." The man said. It hit Tsukune right then and there. He knew who it was.

_**Present Time**_

"Apple juice man?" Gin said. He was intrigued by this whole conversation.

"Apple juice man." Tsukune nodded.

"Why'd you have apple juice man's number on your hand? More importantly How'd you learn French?" Gin questioned.

"I'm getting there if you'd only let me finish the story." Tsukune said.

"Sorry, Nabe, please continue." Gin said. Tsukune just rolled his eyes and continued.

_**Last Night**_

"Creepy French apple juice man?" Tsukune gasped.

_**Present Time**_

"You gasped?" Gin said making a face.

"Yeah, so?"

"So only girls gasp." " Gin said in a know it all voice.

"No, Gi..I mean Sam, all kinds of people gasp." Tsukune said

"Sure, Nape, just keep telling yourself that."

_**Back to Last Night (before Gin/Sam so rudely interrupted with his sexist comment)**_

He laughed, "If that's what you wanna call me."

_**Present Time**_

"The title was uncalled for and how come the French man can speak English so freakin' well if when we bought the apple juice he could barely say drink? Also how did you not get overcharged for calling all the way to france!" Gin said.

"If you'd let me finish the story you'd know why! Even if he was in France I have a great cell phone plan. As for the title ask the author! " Tsukune said.

"What do you mean If he was in France?" Gin asked.

"If you'd let me finish the story, you'd know by now!" Tsukune yelled.

"Fine fine continue."

_**Last Night**_

"You speak English! When I meet you, you could barely say drink!" Tsukune exclaimed.

_**Present Time**_

"You just repeated what I said not to long ago." Gin said interrupting again.

"No I said that last night so you repeated what I said. Sam I swear you interrupt me one more time I will convince the author to kick you out of the story!" Tsukune yelled.

"What author? We're not in a story!" Gin said.

"Just stop interrupting me! You can ask questions at the end and after that we can plot revenge against Ruby and Moka-san!" Tsukune said.

"Plot revenge?"

"Just shut up and listen!" Tsukune yelled.

"Geez, who peed in your cheerio's?" mumbled Gin.

_**Back to Last Night**_

"Well you see I'm not from France really. Those girls got you good." The man said.

"What do you mean you're not really from France? What girls?" Tsukune said in shock.

"Yeah I run a gay bar around your neck of the woods. The girls, you know? Ruby and Moka." The man said over the phone.

"What? I don't understand." Tsukune said pacing the floor.

"The girls came to my bar a week before you guys went to France. Ruby came to ask these guys a favor for Gin, and then came to talk to me. I don't know what the message was, but, anyways getting back to me, she asked if I would do her and her friend a favor. I asked what it was and she said slip a potion in bottles of apple juice and give it to two idiot boys in France." The man laughed, "Since I knew Ruby from before I said yeah."

Tsukune couldn't believe this, how could those girls? "And, and what…umm…happened in France…after…after y-you gave us the potion apple juice?" Tsukune stuttered and then tripped over his backpack, but was okay.

"Oh, after you guys each took twenty bottles? Well you guys passed out for six days."

"What happened during those six days?" Tsukune said.

"The girls dyed your hair, the vampire side of Moka tattooed her name on you, and the girls hired people to mess with your heads. Then when they knew you were going to wake up, they changed you, put you in a boat, and sent you off with my number. Why my number I don't know ask Ruby. For Gin, they put him in a bed with two girls and glued his clothes to the wall."

_**Present Time**_

"Revenge!" Gin yelled, "Let's go plot." He began walking away.

"We have class." Tsukune pointed out.

"To class then revenge!" Gin yelled walking in the opposite direction.


	5. Chapter 5

Since it's the beginning of the weekend I'll give you two chapters today. I don't own Rosario Vampire or pranks. Please don't try at home, except maybe the last one. XD

_**Gin's Room**_

"So that's the plan." Gin said smiling at Tsukune who was on his desk chair.

"I don't know about this." Tsukune said looking away.

"It's all good, this is Ginei Morioka you're talking to." He said putting his hands on Tsukune's shoulders.

"That's what you said before we went to France and you saw how well that ended." Tsukune said really not want to do this.

"You only make that kind of mistake one." Gin said.

"Fine! I'd do it, but if we fail we stop these crazy ideas!" Tsukune said walking to the door.

"Yeah, sure." Gin said and Tsukune nodded left.

"It's not going to stop if we fail, in fact it will probably get worse.." Tsukune mumbled, shaking his head once he closed the door behind him.

Gin having super werewolf heard Tsukune and whispered back amused, "You know me so well."

_**Next Day During school hours**_

Tsukune couldn't believe he was doing this. He'd lost it completely. He put the ski mask on and took the sports bag full of the supplies in it. He was wearing camouflage and black combat boots. He walked to the boy's bathroom. He checked to see if the bathroom was clear.

Gin grinned, he loved this. He was a genius. He put his ski mask on and took his sports back. He wore the same thing as Tsukune. He walked into the girl's bathroom. He made sure the cost was clear.

Both began to fill the toilets and sinks with toilet paper. They didn't flush yet. They had to wait for the right time. Both boys looked at their watches. _9:33._

"Ready, Dash the Unicorn?" Gin said in the walkie-talkie.

"Ready, Ladiesman 808." Tsukune said rolling his eyes. Damn Gin and code names.

Both boys flushed the toilets and began turning the faucets on. They ran out quickly. Both heading in different directions. Tsukune crawled inside the vents. While Gin ran to a pay phone and dialed a pizza place.

"Hello? Yeah this is the headmaster from youki academy and I want eighty four pizzas dilvered pronto. What kind? I don't care, surprise me. Also one more thing, I tend to forget things so don't leave till I except it okay? Right thanks." Gin smiled.

Tsukune looked at his watch. He put on a mask where he wouldn't be affected by the air around him (A/N: Sorry, forgot what the mask was called).

"Wait until 9:44, then let the helium lose, by then the pizza guy should get there." The walkie-talkie spoke.

Tsukune put all the helium tanks in, scattered them, and attached all the caps to sting so he could pull them all at the same time. He stared at his watch until 9:44 and let the helium lose. He then crawled out of the vents. Meanwhile, Gin ran back to the school.

"Helium let lose, going to the power." Tsukune said.

"Roger that!" Gin then let lose a series of stink bombs around the school.

Gin being a werewolf really worked to his advantage. He used his super speed to get around the school and let the stink bombs on in less than five minutes. As soon as he saw people he ran to the Newspaper Club room, where three pigs and jerseys waited for him. Making sure to be exact with their timing, the boys had earlier put the jerseys on the pigs.

"Hello, number 1, 2, and Mr. 5, our secret weapon how are you doing." Gin greeted the pigs by their jersey numbers.

Meanwhile, Tsukune ran to the opposite side of the school to get to the power. He made at the nick of ten. He quickly turned off all the power. He removed his air mask and ski mask.

"Let 'em out!" Tsukune said with a smile. He was enjoying this. He semi enjoyed being a rebel. The adrenaline pumping through his body and the idea of being caught made his heart race. He ran back to his dorm to change into his uniform.

"Roger that!" Gin said opening the door for the pigs. Hearing screams, he took that as a good sign and ran to his dorm to get changed.

Tsukune changed faster and ran to everyone else was. It was chaos! Kids running with squeaky voices screaming at the top of their lungs, teachers chasing pigs, and some people passing out at the scent. Tsukune spotted Moka and calmly walked toward her as if his surroundings were serine.

When Moka saw Tsukune her eyes got wide like a deer in front of head lights. Then she ran for it. Tsukune chased Moka and yelled, "Bad idea!"

Meanwhile, Gin ran near the headmaster's office to purposely run into Ruby. He got the same reaction and he smirked, "Now, Now, Ruby don't run."

He made it seem like he was chasing her, but he went back to get the stuff. Meanwhile, Tsukune lead Moka to the spot. Then he stopped and waited. He saw Ruby run into Moka. The y were both freaking out. Tsukune frowned; he wanted to go reassure them.

"Not a time to back out, Nabe." Gin said filling the bucket with ice.

"Right." Tsukune said.

They watched them squirm for a bit and let the ice melt. Then the girls began walking back, expecting nothing to happen. Then bam! They hit them with… herbal water balloons and water! Tsukune threw the bucket of herbal water. Gin then threw the water balloons as Tsukune got the fire hose. When Gin was out of water balloons, the boys got the girls with the hose filled with herbal water.

"Ha! Got you!" Gin exclaimed.

"Wait, wait." an extremely wet Ruby said. Irritation planted on her face.

Tsukune looked at Moka. Confusion and irritation were on her face. He blushed as he could start seeing her bra, because she was wearing a white shirt.

"What?" answered Gin.

"You flooded the bathrooms, put helium in the vents, let lose stink bombs, cut the power, let lose five pigs, ordered 84 pizzas under the headmasters name, and your prank for us is wetting us?" Ruby asked in disbelieve. Tsukune had also thought that, thus why he didn't want to do it.

"It was three pigs with the numbers 1, 2, 5 and yes." Gin smiled proudly.

"Stupid, huh? Sam's plans aren't always well thought out." Tsukune sighed.

"Sam?" the girls said in unison looking at each other. That's right they didn't know.

"That's me." Said Gin.

"Don't ask." Tsukune sighed again, removing the hand from his face but looking another direction.

The girls ended up getting the hose and wetting the boys. It turned into a water fight that lasted an hour before the boys gave up. Tsukune gave up, because Moka was so wet and her clothes was becoming so see threw he was afraid of what would raise if he saw anymore. Gin gave up almost reading Tsukune's mind and he was pretty sure he'd get slapped if he said anything to the girls. When they got back no one expected Tsukune, but they did however expect Gin.

"How bad?" Tsukune asked when Gin walked out of the head masters office.

"Not that bad, just three week, 'cause I ordered good pizza." Gin shrugged.


End file.
